


Awfully Fond of You

by likealocket



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likealocket/pseuds/likealocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The image is crystal clear in Adam's mind; nineteen year old Kris, with that certain smirk he only gets when he's drunk, like the whole world is completely hilarious, paper and foil New Year's party hat tipped rakishly to the side, climbing into his friend's bathtub in his boxer briefs to make a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awfully Fond of You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by preromantics, who wanted "Adam/Katy/Kris out for dinner! Somewhere small! JUST BEING GOOFY AND CUTE! GEN OR POSSIBLY KISSES/NECK KISSES." It was then seconded by arabella_hope and further prompted (and then beta'd) by buildyourwalls, so this is for all of you!

"You did _not_ , shut up!" Adam accuses, jaw dropping. Kris Allen is full of surprises. "In the _bathtub_?"

"He _did_!" Katy is laughing, her forkful of Cobb salad forgotten. "Charles saw the whole thing. He said Kris even asked Lilly's rubber duck if it was a good idea, too."

The image is crystal clear in Adam's mind; nineteen year old Kris, with that certain smirk he only gets when he's drunk, like the whole world is completely hilarious, paper and foil New Year's party hat tipped rakishly to the side, climbing into his friend's bathtub in his boxer briefs to make a phone call.

Adam's eyes dart back to Kris across the table. He's chewing but definitely grinning (an art one must master if they are to eat any number of meals with Matt Giraud), keeping silent and letting Katy tell her embarrassing story and Adam have his glee.

"So then he calls me, I was at my aunt's house in Tennessee," Katy goes on and her tone implies that she's just about to get to the good part.

Adam kind of already thought that _was_ the good part, but then again, this is Kris. Just when Adam thinks he has him figured out, he's in a bathtub in his skivvies talking to a rubber duck.

"And it turns out he didn't call me to tell me he loves me or he misses me or even wish me a Happy New Year," she mixes a little mock offense into her amusement and pokes Kris in the shoulder. He over-reacts to the touch, swaying to the side and scrunching his face up in pain for a second before going back to the grin-and-chew combo. "Oh no. He called to tell me his amazing idea about _bathtub beds_."

Katy pauses for dramatic effect and Adam tips his head back, laughing loud enough that the couple at the next table look over to see what's so funny.

Kris swallows, takes a sip of his sweet tea and with his very best straight face says, "I'm telling you guys, I could make a _million dollars_."

That sets Adam off again, not that he ever actually stopped, and now Katy and Kris are laughing too. Kris grins at Adam and slings his arm around Katy, pulling her close and pressing a playful kiss against her neck.

"I just wanted you to be a part of my empire, baby," he reasons, and Adam has to give it to him, anyone who didn't know about Kris's complete inability to be fazed by _anything ever_ would probably consider him insane right now.

Adam just considers him _Kris_.

"I've been sitting on this idea for _years_ , Adam." Kris leans forward conspiratorially and Katy is dragged along, giggling, due to the arm around her shoulders. "If this singing thing doesn't work out, we'll let you in... 70/30, what do you say?"

Adam is definitely in.


End file.
